Faces Like Ours
by Kaitou Kunoichi
Summary: A one-shot between Kid and Shinichi inspired by the song "Faces like Mine" by Emilie Autumn.


---------

_You say you're curious_

_Can't leave a thing to your imagination_

---------

The breath was warm and sweet; comforting and stimulating. It touched his skin and lingered only for a moment before fading away, leaving a chill and longing in its stead. Shinichi could feel their lips open, barely touching. Somewhere in the distance the seconds ticked by one at a time, oblivious and uncaring.

How long had it been now? The detective leaned in further with a shaking breath, feeling the whole of their lips finally pressing together. He'd brought this upon himself, upon _them_; he'd taken the initiative. It was his profession, after all, to find the truth.

---------

_I wish you'd close your eyes_

_But oh you seem so serious_

_I should enjoy the sweet interrogation_

_You start to hypnotize me_

---------

He clenched his eyes shut as if intending to hide behind his eyelids from the calculating eyes he knew were focused on him. The attention he'd craved was finally his, but it weighed down on him heavier than he could have ever imagined. He could feel the thief's gaze burrow through his head, and it was unnerving. There was no attempt to return the act of affection, nor was there any action to discourage it. What was he thinking behind the glass monocle and poker face? It was overwhelming, exhilarating, this feeling of not knowing, the mystery of this man's true self. Shinichi's head spun, intoxicated by the rush.

---------

_I should not be telling you_

_I'm flattered by your interest_

---------

The magician didn't react one way or another when he noticed Shinichi's first movements; a step forward, his neck slightly strained, head barely tilted to the right. He stood still as their lips met, held his breath as they pressed together, slowly released it as Shinichi slowly fell back, blue eyes averted. It was a moment where the silence spoke louder than any statement which might have penetrated it. The heat held between their bodies suddenly gone, the chilly breeze wrapped itself around them, floating in through the open door. The clock ticked away a few seconds more before the faint sound of sirens crept its way in. Kid's face remained expressionless, moving his lips just enough to articulate.

"I'm sorry…"

---------

_Who am I talking to_

_Could be the demon with a mask_

---------

Shinichi wanted to shake his head, but he found himself unable to move.

"For you to apologize makes no sense, Kid. And for myself to wouldn't either, because I wouldn't mean it," he managed to say through a locked jaw. Trained ears could detect the tremor in his voice, unusually low and soft. "This makes no sense. Maybe that's what intrigues me about you. Here's the villain with arguably noble motives and the hero assigned to hunt him down about to assist in his escape. It doesn't make sense," he repeated, a grim smile working its way onto his face. "I don't even know who you are or your true face, but…"

---------

_Why should I trust in you?_

_I don't feel safe_

_I never did_

---------

"This is beneath you, detective," Kid replied after a moment's silence. "Even I'm baffled by whatever you're trying to achieve right now. Congratulations on that, but don't think these new tricks will get you far," he said bitterly. Gripping the stone tightly in one gloved hand, he took a couple steps backwards, standing just inside the open doorway of the museum's fourth story. He would have disappeared then, but something caught his attention- a pained look about the detective. His heart suddenly had a queasy feeling that he didn't like in the least. The detective was being too cruel this time. Since when would he voluntarily use emotion in place of logic? "Go back to your woman," he added in a tone so bitter he could almost taste it in his mouth.

---------

_But what else can I do_

_But what you ask?_

---------

Another heart mourned as it watched the thief vanish into the dark sky with something far more valuable than a silly rock. A warm, comforting numbness spread from his gut into the rest of the body, making his knees and ankles feel dreadfully weak. Some invisible force kept him on his feet until he heard the commotion of the police roar around him. People shouting orders, whispering gossip, watching in silent defeat as the evasive target once again slipped out of their grasp. Apparently tired of being in the middle of it all, his legs led him in a half circle facing him towards the stairwell, and supported his weight until they collapsed just within the gates of his home. That's right, just where he was supposed to be. Just where the magician had told him to go. Where he'd have to find something to replace the gaping wound that he'd suffered that night. But he knew as well as any that some wounds never fully healed at all.

* * *

I've written Shin/Kid romance before, and felt it was about time for a tragic twist.

As I've done in previous stories, I incorporated lyrics of the song that inspired this story into the text itself. In this case it was the first verse of "Faces Like Mine" by Emilie Autumn. I can't pinpoint exactly why, but this is what came to me.

What can I say? I love one-shots. *ADD*


End file.
